Love with a Superhero
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Superhero!AU. Pansy Parkinson is having the rottenest luck in the past few days. Her boyfriend Draco has broken up with her, she's lost her job, and worst of all she's about to be run over by a truck. But will her luck turn around when she's rescued by Katie Bell, aka Captain Calamity? Will Pansy find love with her superhero?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Wreath Making, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Yuletide, Pinata Club, Hogwarts Sticker Album, and Galleons Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphich Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**Northern Funfair's Wreath Making: Decorations Masquerade Mask (AU) Superhero**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Katie Bell/Pansy Parkinson **

**Eastern Funfair's Yuletide: Step 2 Wishes (emotion) Loneliness **

**Pinata Club: Medium Trio Era**

**Galleons Club: (action) flying**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Quidditch (character) Katie Bell**

**Sapphic Season: Katie Bell/Pansy Parkinson**

**Warning for Superhero!AU and slight out of character. Word count is 662 words. I hope you all enjoy Love with a Superhero.**

Katie Bell flew high above the city of Hogsmeade watching random citizens of her city go about their daily lives. She was used to watching and waiting for the right moment to swoop in and save a life. It was one of the things she liked best about what she did. After being a superhero was a full time job.

"She's going to get hit by that truck," Katie whispered to herself as she watched the raven haired beauty in the middle of the street bend down to pick something up. The woman obviously didn't see the truck heading straight towards her. "This looks like a job for Captain Calamity!" She enjoyed shouting this out before flying into save the day.

Meanwhile on the ground, Pansy sighed as she bent down to pick up her apartment keys that had just fallen from her purse. Could this day get any worse? Draco had just broken up with her. She'd been fired from yet another job that she hadn't actually wanted in the first place, and now this.

"What else could go wrong?" Pansy asked herself, the sadness building in her very sole as she picked up her gold key ring.

Then the terrified gasps of the people on the sidewalk called her attention away from the keys in her hand. She looked up to find a semi-truck barreling towards, the driver laying on the horn like no one else's business. As though that would make her get out of the way before he reached her.

"Move lady," someone called out to Pansy.

But Pansy found that fear had taken over the sadness that had once been flowing through her personage. She couldn't make herself move or scream. All she could do was stand there dumbly looking at the approaching truck.

"Don't worry," a feminie voice called out as something, no, someone flew through the sky towards her, "I'll save you."

Pansy was too shocked to say anything at all. She felt herself being hoisted off the ground and soon she was flying the arms of the gorgeous brown haired woman who'd just saved her. Pansy was lost in the chocolate colored eyes of the woman.

"You should be more careful about where you decide to stop," the woman said as they flew over the tops of the building. "You could have gotten yourself killed, you know?"

Pansy wanted to say something snide or cruel but could find it in her to do so. She just nodded instead.

"I'm sorry," Pansy said, as the woman landed on the top of Pansy's building. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't throw it," Katie replied with a smile that lit up her entire face. "I'm Captain Calamity but you can call me Katie Bell. And you are?" She held out her hand to the petite dark haired woman waiting for her to answer.

Pansy warily took the offered hand of the woman. "I'm Pansy Parkinson," she said. "Thank you for saving my life."

"It's all in a days work," Katie said, a small blush coloring her cheeks behind the mask she'd been wearing. She took the mask off to reveal the rest of her face. "How about after I'm done work for the day I come back and we go for a dinner, drinks, and dancing?"

Pansy blushed gently at the forwardness of the other woman. She'd never been asked out so bluntly before in her entire life. But something about this woman and the way she did things made want to say yes to offer all the more.

"I'd love," Pansy said.

"What's your apartment number?"

"I'm apartment number 17."

"Good. I'll see you later than," Katie called out as she flew into the air. "Captain Calamity off to save the day."

"Be safe," Pansy called after her. She then walked towards the fire door on the rooftop. She had a date to get ready for after all and all afternoon to do it in.

**I hope you all enjoyed Love with a Superhero as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
